


【授权翻译】Something About Jensen

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Hate to Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: Jensen身上某些东西真的让Jared很恼火。至少，他基本确定是这样。





	【授权翻译】Something About Jensen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something About Jensen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036431) by [TwoBoys2Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love). 



 

     从Jared第一次见到Jensen时，Jensen身上就有某些东西让Jared很不喜欢。或许是他那棱角分明的轮廓让他能得到所有他想得到的关注，又或许是他的穿衣风格？他有一头暗金色的头发和一双榛绿色的眼睛，穿着合身的牛仔裤却仍看起来十分成熟，而且他几乎每次都会穿着一件皮夹克。

    他看起来好像觉得自己是个什么大人物，尽管他不是。好吧，实际上他是，一个有点能耐参演了几部电影的演员，而且不知什么原因，大家似乎都挺喜欢他。

    “你再那样盯着他看，大家就要八卦了。”

    Jared顺着熟悉的声音的来源，转头看到他的朋友Misha在一个啤酒瓶后面对着他一脸坏笑。他棕色的头发有型地竖起来，再加上他蓝色的眼睛，他看起来像一位刚讲完最好笑的笑话的小孩子。

    “为什么每个人都喜欢Ackles？”Jared问道，他的眼神转回到随意靠在墙上和Danneel说话的Jensen身上。

    “他人不错。”Misha回答道。

    “他是个混蛋。”

    Misha大声地笑了，身体后仰靠在他们坐的沙发背上，结果不小心把啤酒洒在了他的世界大战T恤上，懒散地随意抹了抹。

    “干吗？”Jared把眼神从Jensen身上移开瞪着Misha。

    “你跟他说的话都没超过两句，你怎么知道他是个什么样的人？”在Jared看来Misha笑容有点太愉悦了。

   “你看他啊。”Jared说，他拨开眼前的头发，沮丧地整了整他的T恤。

    “他很性感，我一点儿也不介意看着他。”

    “傲慢。”

    “他实际上还挺暖心的。”

    “他穿得像一个车手，而且他开着一辆破旧的老卡车！”Jared反驳道。

    “你还一直用走的呢，”Misha说，“这有什么区别？你又不是非得要和他接触。”吞下一大口啤酒后，Misha满意地吐了一口气。

    “你总是会邀请他，或者Danneel会邀请他，总之到最后总有人邀请他。”Jared抿了一口自己的啤酒，尽量不因Danneel被Jensen说的某句话而逗得咯咯笑而黑脸。

    Misha用力地拍了下Jared的肩膀，“伙计，你真的得放过这个，你不喜欢他？那就别和他说话，但是不要再抱怨了。”Misha的表情突然变了，他凑近仔细端详着Jared的脸，“你是对他有意思吗？”

 

    “什么？”Jared差点儿喷出来，尽管他很肯定他宁愿去嚼玻璃也不愿和Jensen约会，但他能感觉到他的脸颊还是突然变得发烫，“没有，天呐，绝没有。”

    “好吧。”Misha吞了更大的一口啤酒，同时仍然又保持着一脸得意。

    “他都不是我的菜。”Jared小声嘟囔着，当然，Jensen可能是很好看的邻家男孩儿的样子，但是他的个性可远不尽如人意。

    “他是我的菜，而我大概只有40%的同性恋倾向。”Misha面无表情地说。

    摇了摇头，Jared又瞥了Jensen几眼，这让他感觉好些了。

    “Jared，我的朋友，是个疯子。”Misha挣扎着从柔软的沙发上站起来在头顶活动着自己的胳膊，“我要再去拿一瓶啤酒，然后去找Vicki，你争取别在坐在这儿怒视一整晚。”

    “滚蛋。”Jared说着给Misha的屁股来了一脚，心里那个爱玩耍的小人儿突然蹦出来了。

 

 

    派对越来越吵也变得有点疯狂了，一般在Misha的家里事情都会是这个走向。

    绝大多数人的脸对Jared来说还是熟悉的，但是他并不是很想社交。在差不多午夜时分，他穿过了拥挤的人群去寻觅下一瓶啤酒。

    至少厨房里是空的。Jared拉开了冰箱凑近去找啤酒，终于抓到了一瓶看起来没问题的。

    “那些不是冰镇的。”

    突然出现的声音把Jared吓了一跳，在起来的时候头不小心撞到了冰箱顶部。他痛苦地呻吟着摸着自己的后脑勺，转过来发现身后的声音是来自Jensen时很不开心。

    “这个就行。”Jared说。

    “哈？”Jensen不知道什么时候脱掉了他的摩托车夹克，现在穿着一件白色的紧身T恤，显然是为了炫耀他的胸肌。

    Jared手里的瓶子是常温的，但是他不会承认的，“这瓶就行。”

    “我买了黑与褐，那酒还不错，我是从……”

    “这个就行。”Jared打断了他。

    Jensen布满雀斑的脸上的笑容消失了，他直了直他的肩膀，“你有什么问题Jared？”

    “什么？”Jared不敢相信他所听到的，“我的问题？”

    Jensen点点头，他把手放在胸前然后轻轻地抓弄着，“你看起来和大多数人都能合得来，为什么偏偏对我像个混蛋？”

    指名道姓地骂人正是Jared从像Jensen这样的人身上预料得到的。

    “你又在乎什么？”这是Jared能想出来最好的一句话了，他并不打算和这个镇上他最不喜欢的一个人发生冲突。

    “我不在乎。”Jensen很快说道，他双臂交叉抱在胸前，靠在身后的台子上，一只脚交叉地踩在另一只的前面，“我只是不理解，就当我是单纯的好奇吧。”

    “听着，”Jared说：“就只是别挡着我路，我也不会找你麻烦的。”Jared把啤酒瓶放在厨房的桌子上，决定他今晚已经派对够了。

    当Jared试图从Jensen身边经过时，他发现他被眼前的男人挡住了去路，Jared为了不撞到他，立刻停住了脚步，“让开。”

    “看，我不懂你为什么要这样对我，你甚至都不认识我，你有什特别的？”

    近距离下，Jensen的眼睛还挺有魅力的，它们是比Jared想象中更深的绿色，并不是说这有什么影响，他仍然还是一个混蛋。“让开。”

    Jensen脚下的距离挪得宽了些，双手不服气地放在他的胯骨间，“我是做了什么吗？”

    “这件事就这么困扰你吗Ackles？就一个你没办法加入到崇拜你的队伍中的人？”Jared感到自己衣领下的皮肤越来越热，他并不想解释自己的行为，又很生气Jensen一直在跟他纠缠这件事。

    “我不喜欢别人平白无故地就对我这个态度，给我一个理由然后你就可以做你自己的事了…还是说你其实并没有什么理由，或许你就是一个混蛋而已。”Jensen怒视着他，一动不动。

    “离我远点儿。”Jared尽可能地让自己的语气坚定，事实上，他一点儿也不想吵架，可现在感觉他们很可能马上就会吵起来。

    Jensen身后的厨房门被推开，Misha走了进来，“发生什么事了？你俩在相互认识吗？”

    Misha脸上的笑容渐渐消失，他看了看他们两人，“伙计们？”

    “没什么新鲜事，只是Jared在做一个混蛋而已。”Jensen向后退了退说道。

    “你凭什么叫我混蛋？”Jared的心跳加速，他感觉都能听到自己的血液往上涌的声音，“我只不过是进来拿瓶啤酒而已，是Ackles和我挑事儿。”

    “什么？”Jensen笑了，“我只是告诉你哪些啤酒是冰的，然后你就不高兴了。”

    “嘿，嘿，朋友们，冷静。搞什么啊？”Misha走到他的两位朋友中间，“或许我们今晚都已经喝得差不多了。”

    “好啊，我是想离开这里，而这个混蛋脸不让我过。”Jared生气地抱怨道，他真的有一种想要给Jensen那脸上来一拳打掉他的帅气，显然，他对关于这个家伙是个混蛋的直觉还是对的。

    Jensen不可置信地吐了一口气，睁大眼睛看向Misha，“现在知道我说什么了吧？我不过是问他为什么那么讨厌我而已。”Jensen耸耸肩，表现出一副烦躁又漠不关心的样子。

    “好吧。”Misha说，他起来有点眼神朦胧，大概也醉得提供不了什么实质性的帮助，“Jared，你去随便哪儿你本来要去的地方吧，Jensen留下来陪我，你可以在我吐的时候帮我抓着头发。”

    充满怒气，Jared推开Jensen对着厨房的门把手用力地拍了一下推开了门，一离开厨房他整个人就感觉到轻松了。

 

    耶稣啊，他根本不想掺和进任何事，但是Jensen像狗追着骨头一样非揪着他不放。

    Jared推开了拥挤的人群，穿过了舞池，他努力让自己烦躁的神经平复下来。Jensen或许长得不错，但是上帝啊，Jared想不出来为什么会有人想要和他做朋友。

    车库门是离开Misha的房子最快的一条路，Jared径直走向了它，当门在他身后关上的时候，他感觉好多了。因为大门只是虚掩着，所以车库里的温度凉快多了。

    深吸了一口气，Jared靠在了Misha的旧雪佛兰的车前盖上，他伸出双手，意料之中地看到它们在微微颤抖，他讨厌任何形式的对峙，总是让他焦虑不已。

    通往房子里的门开了，Jared抬起头来以为会看到Misha，他的朋友是那种总会确保每个人都没事的人。

    但是，推开门的却是Jensen，他不仅在他身后关上了门，还锁上了。他大步走向Jared，“你欠我一句道歉。”

    Jared忍不住翻白眼，“就让它翻篇儿吧。”

    “不，我想要你道歉，你平白无故地对我混蛋，我不值得那样。”Jensen的脸颊上有一处粉色的粉，他走得更近，让Jared根本没有可能在不碰到Jensen身体的情况下从车前盖上下来。

    “让我一个人呆着，求你了。我很累，而这又很蠢。”Jared推了下Jensen的肩膀想让他往后退，可是却发现Jensen走进了他的私人空间他们离得更近了。

    “除非你道歉，否则你别想走。”Jensen粗声说。

    Jared抓住Jensen的手臂想推开他结果却只是抓了一满把的肱二头肌。那很吓人，如果事情没有这么糟的话，会很性感。Jared根本不可能推开Jensen，“让我走，我不想和你吵架。”

    沉默了很久，Jensen只是盯着Jared的眼睛，很具有威慑力，Jared感觉他的目光在一遍遍过滤他脑子里的心思。Jensen的眼神更幽暗了，他抬起来透过他又厚又黑的睫毛看着Jared。

    “道歉。”Jensen轻声说道，他眼神里的凌厉也柔了下来，他抬起一只手滑到了Jared的脖子旁。

    Jared控制不住地闪了一下，他喝的啤酒足以让他的意识有点摇晃，他脑海里闪过一丝是不是Jensen要勒住他的怀疑。但Jensen手掌的温度又让Jared的大脑起了奇怪的电流反应。

    炙热的温度在Jensen的触碰下慢慢过滤，一点一点像热蜡一样从Jared的肩膀滑到他的脊背。他睁大的双眼，坐在车前盖上，仿佛被定住了一般。

    “嗯？”Jensen舔了舔他的嘴唇，又凑得更近了一些，他让他的手从Jared的胸膛缓缓移到他的腹肌最后停在了他的大腿上。

    Jared的目光在Jensen深邃的眼睛和他的嘴唇间来回游移，他才意识到Jensen刚才问了他一个问题，“我…抱歉。”

    微笑重新跃上Jensen的唇间，他放低了他的另一只手，手指轻轻触碰着Jared的膝盖，他把Jared的双腿分开，站在了它们之间，“这样就好多了，不是吗？”

    再回答一个问题对Jared来说是个难题，因为他此刻的意识全都集中在了Jensen的身体离他有多近这件事情上。

    Jensen身上的香水味淡淡的，不是很明显，Jared发现他自己深吸了一口气想要闻更多。

    “你终于安静下来了。”Jensen说，他的两只手都放在Jared的大腿上，就好像那是世界上最自然的事了。

    摇了摇头，Jared艰难地把自己的视线从Jensen身上移开，低下头，“你在干什么？你得到你想要的道歉了。”

    Jared怀疑Jensen在用他的魅力给他下一个他会非常后悔掉进去的套儿。

    “你真的不喜欢我，对吗？”Jensen轻声问道，他的笑容渐渐消失，他眼角的小皱纹也随之不见了。

    “我不认识你。”Jared回答地很快，他往前凑了凑从车前盖上滑了下来，正如他所害怕的那样，Jensen没有给他任何空间，以至于他从那男人的身上滑了下来。

    “你能…请你给我一些空间好吗？”他抑制不住自己声音里的尖刻，在度过了这样的一个夜晚后，他不想有任何人再来扰乱他。

    “我不想。”Jensen的声音坚决又生硬，他往Jared的身体靠得更多。

    Jensen身体的温度火热得让人招架不住，当然，不管Jared是不是个混蛋，Jensen是个长得很不错的男人，他的身体强壮又结实。耶稣啊——“让我走。”

    Jensen摇摇头，手移到Jared的胯骨，稍稍用力地抓着。

    Jared的大脑全都乱了次序，他很生气，但Jensen用力抓住他的动作同时又在他的皮肤起了一层层涟漪。

    今天晚上的第二次了，Jared推向了Jensen的肩膀，这动作几乎没有让Jensen移动半点儿，实际上，他看起来好像站得更稳了。

    “放开我。”Jared坚定地说。

    Jensen的一只手臂环住了Jared的腰，微微凑近，“你真的想让我放开你吗？”

    Jared真的很想说是，他真的很想，但是他知道在他已经那背叛了自己大脑的身体中涌起的情欲让他根本说不开口。终于，他摇了摇头，动作轻到几乎无法察觉。

    在Jared还没来得及做任何事之前，Jensen的嘴唇就贴紧了他的。它们柔软又光滑，微微张着，感觉它们与他的嘴唇无比契合。当Jared想要反抗的时候，Jensen的舌头滑到Jared的嘴唇间想要进去。

    那些火热的涟漪此刻全都变成了一个巨大的浪潮，Jared感觉到他心脏的开关被打开了。他在干什么？

    “Jensen…”Jared贴着那对柔软的唇瓣轻语，“求你了。”

    他再一次地推了Jensen的肩膀。因为在他过去的生活中，他有过陷进可恶的恶趣味玩笑中的经历，他很难相信Jensen这个混蛋有什么好意。

    “天呐，Jared，你有放松的时候吗？”Jensen后退了一点直到他可以更好地看清Jared的脸。

    “是你混蛋的。”

    “是你粗鲁。”

    “让我走。”Jared抱怨道，但是语气里却一点儿抱怨的意思都没有。

    Jensen一只手顺着Jared的T恤边边伸进去。

    “别。”Jared试图从Jensen的桎梏下和他火热的触碰下挣脱出来，但是却失败地很彻底。

    Jensen抓得更紧，Jared生气地也推得更用力了，“放开我。”

    “别再做优柔寡断模糊不清的混蛋了。”

    “我不是混蛋，你才是混球。”

    “我觉得你有点太紧张了Jared，不配你。”

    “你他妈知道什么配我？在今晚之前你都从来没注意过我。”Jared抓住Jensen的T恤试图把他推到一边好逃离这里，事情变得有点失去控制了。

    “都是因为这个吗？”Jensen问，“被宠坏的小Jared缺乏关注了？”

    在他生命里的第一次，Jared想揍人。他不确定他此刻是生气还是性奋，“我没被宠坏。”

    他们就那样看着彼此，Jared轻轻地喘息着，想要在他大脑里搞清楚此刻的情况。

    Jensen的睫毛轻轻地忽闪着。

    Jared湿润了他的嘴唇。

 

    接着他们的嘴唇再一次碰在了一起。刚开始的一瞬间有点疼，Jared因这真实又美好的疼痛呻吟着，他抬起手抓住Jensen肩膀处的衬衫，因为他不知道他此刻还应该干什么。

    Jensen的一只手再次伸进了Jared的衬衫，摸索着他肩胛骨中间的皮肤。

    Jensen指甲的触碰让Jared前倾着肩膀弓起了他的背，在今晚所有堆积起来的沮丧之下，一些更闪耀的东西开始慢慢沸腾，尽管那让他有点火大。

    但那并没有停下他环住Jensen肩膀的动作，这样他的手指可以穿梭在那暗金色的短发间，那比他想象中的要柔软得多，他因这穿过他指尖的触感而呻吟着。

    一阵急躁慌张的动作下Jensen抓着他的肩膀把他翻了过去，让他趴在了汽车的挡泥板上。

    “天呐。”Jared小声抱怨着，Jensen顶住他后背的同时他的手抵住了车。即便隔着他的牛仔裤，Jared也能感觉到Jensen硬了。

    Jared一部分的思绪还在努力高清此刻所发生的事情，Jensen Ackles把他按在了Misha的车上，而不知什么原因，那抗拒也离开了Jared的身体。天呐，太火辣了。

    Jensen的一只手越过Jared的肩膀，手指轻滑过他的下巴，然后捏住他的下巴让他的头偏过来了点儿。柔软的嘴唇紧贴着Jared的耳朵，他的舌尖轻滑过他的耳廓，“可以吗？”

    就这一次，Jared彻底说不出话来，但是他还可以控制得住。他点点头，尽管他脑子里有一个声音在大叫着让他做完全相反的选择。Jensen的跨更往前地贴紧了他，Jensen牛仔裤里的小帐篷的轮廓让Jared无法呼吸。

    Jared刚一点头，Jensen闲着的那只手就移到了他的腰间开始解Jared的皮带。

    Jared唯一能做的事就是用他的手撑着更多的重量，慢慢往后送着他的屁股给Jensen更多的空间。

    当Jared的皮带扣打在车前盖上发出一声响时，他那还被禁锢着的阴茎开始抽动了。如果要他完全坦诚的话，从他们的嘴唇第一次接触的时候Jared就硬了。

    Jensen的手伸进了Jared的裤子，Jared脑子里的所有想法一下子全都粉碎了。手指环握住Jared勃起的阴茎，稍稍用力，力度刚好到折磨他的程度。他猛吸了一口气，手伸到背后抓了一把Jensen的屁股。

    美妙的声音从Jensen的唇间漏了出来，让Jared脖子后面的汗毛都立了起来。

    Jensen试图脱下Jared的裤子却没能脱下来，他沮丧地低声咒骂。最后，Jared想办法让自己动起来才把裤子推到了他的腰下。

    冷空气打在了Jared裸露的屁股上，他不自觉地颤抖着。但是，操，那也有可能是因为Jensen抓着他的屁股，指甲抠进了他敏感的皮肤。

    “屁股不错。”Jensen在Jared的耳边轻声低语，那炙热在Jared的胸膛沸腾起来，他感觉它们全都蔓延进了他的血管。汗水顺着他的太阳穴滑下，无声地滴在了车前盖上。

    Jared的牛仔裤绕在他的脚踝处，Jensen解皮带的时候发出了叮叮当当的声音，“你之前做过受吧？”

    一种不一样的温度晕上了他的脸颊，他犹豫了一下然后摇了摇头。

    经过了可怕的几秒之后Jensen定住了，但是Jared不会让这成为结局的。他艰难地转过身面对着Jensen，他们的老二碰在了一起，紧贴着，然后Jared再一次吻住了Jensen漂亮的嘴唇。

    他的舌头在Jensen光滑又洁白的齿间滑动，Jensen嘴唇的温度该死得好。

    什么都使Jared无法提前预料到他对他们接吻的感觉。自从他见到Jensen，经过了所有那些的烦心事，亲吻他是他从来没有想过的。但一旦他亲了之后，他停不下来想着它。

    Jensen的嘴唇饥渴地随着他一起亲吻，Jared想要它继续到绝望。每一次他们舌头的触碰都让Jared的心跳得更快，直到他感觉到快要从他的胸膛蹦出来。

    他感觉到他的全身上下突然都是Jensen的手，他握住Jared浑圆的屁股紧紧地抓着，手指穿过Jared的头发轻轻往后拉，直到他的头可以后仰到Jensen能沿着他的脖颈曲线亲吻。他的衬衫被推上去几乎到他的肩膀位置，他能感觉到Jensen的也是一样。

    “Jensen？”Jared需要所有的事都进行得更快一点，否则他会疯掉的。

    舔了舔他的嘴唇，Jensen放开了Jared，伸手去摸他牛仔裤的口袋。当他从里面掏出来一小瓶润滑剂和一个安全套的时候，他露出了得意的笑容。

    “你看起来对你自己很自信啊。”Jared说，他向后靠去撑在自己的双手上，努力让自己看起来冷静且不在意，好像他此刻做的事是再正常不过了。他很确定他失败了，因为他的皮肤热得就好像着了火。

    “我是。”Jensen说，他的声音像威士忌又像蜂蜜，让Jared的老二不耐烦地跳动着。

    有那么一瞬间，Jensen的表情柔软了下来，他伸出另一只手，拇指摩挲过Jared的下巴曲线，“你还好吗？”

    大概是第一次吧，Jared对Jensen笑了。好吧，这并不是世界上最大的笑脸，但不管怎么说也是一个微笑，紧接着他又点了点头。

    Jensen抓住Jared的肩膀把他转过去，然后把他推倒弯腰趴在车前盖上。他感觉到暴露，同时一股焦虑不安又涌进了Jensen挑起来的欲望之中。

    然后一根手指沿着Jared的脊柱滑下，他感觉似乎在触碰着他的每一个地方。他呻吟着，让他的脸贴在车前盖上，当Jensen捏了一把他的屁股的时候，他的手紧紧抓住了车的表面。

    安全套包装打开的声音让Jared微微战栗，他能感觉到Jensen在他身后动作着，他听到了他吸气又叹气的声音。

    当第一根被润滑剂沾满的手指触碰到他紧闭着的穴口时，他不自觉地闪了一下。他要让Jensen Ackles操他了。

 

    “放松。”Jensen的声音低沉。

    放松。基督耶稣啊！第一根手指伸进了Jared的屁股，很疼。他有一种想要躲开的冲动，然后他感觉到指甲在他的背后上下刮擦着，移到了他的股沟间。他从来没有过这样的感觉，这让他的世界天旋地转。

    Jensen慢慢地给Jared扩张，动作轻柔，同时又用小小的指甲触碰、轻捏的动作来转移他的注意力，在他肩胛骨间的一个轻吻完全夺走了他的呼吸。

    Jared不知道过了多久他的身体才接受了Jensen的手指压迫带来的愉悦，每一个触碰、任何触感都淹没了他。

    Jensen轻声笑了，这让Jared又想揍他了。好吧，比起揍他还有一些事他更想做，很多事。

    经过了感觉像几百年的时间之后，Jensen的双手停在了Jared的胯骨上。

    Jared第一个感觉到的是一个轻轻推进的动作，然后一簇电流窜过了他的身体。当Jensen的勃起突破Jared的身体的时候很疼。

    “继续呼吸。”Jensen低声说，他的手移到Jared的后背慢慢抚摸着，这种感觉很奇怪，又很火辣，同时又有其他上千种Jared甚至也不确定自己懂的感觉，但是他很喜欢。

    每一次Jensen的胯向前顶的时候，Jared都会呻吟，他情难自禁。他抬起身体用小手臂撑着自己保持呼吸。

    当他终于感觉到Jensen的胯骨紧贴着他的屁股的时候，他舒了口气。他感觉到被充满，被撑开，仅被一根线吊着。

    他拿出来又推回去再一次地填满Jared。

    这出奇地性感火辣，他仍然能感觉到挥之不去的疼痛，但是所有的一切都是愉悦和欲望。

    Jensen开始慢慢地操进Jared，他低下身去直到手抓住了Jared的头发，他拉着他直到Jared的背弓起来。

    然后所有的事好像都成了，他们的身体一起移动着，臀部调整着位置让每一次的进出都更用力。Jared能感觉到Jensen在操他的时候手一直在他身上，这让他的心危险地悸动着。

    这个夜晚之前所有的沮丧全都在此刻融化干净了，Jared所有的注意力都在他的屁股包裹着Jensen的老二上。每一次Jensen抽出来的时候Jared都会发出不满的声音，想要把背弓得更深好让那个感觉再次回来。

    一次又一次，Jensen的胯顶向前，直到Jared颤抖着难以呼吸。然后他的世界整个又晕眩了起来，当Jensen的手指握住Jared肿胀的老二的时候，他调整了另一个角度操进了Jared的身体，顶到了一个让他的视线模糊心脏骤停的点。

    几乎是瞬间Jared就达到了他的高潮，他身体的每一处肌肉都紧绷着，然后他射了，他贴着车身的整个身体止不住地震颤。他知道他在呻吟，低吟，操！在被他一阵又一阵的高潮击中的时候他都不知道他嘴里都发出了些什么声音。

    在Jensen的整个身体猛地向前之后，他发出了一声愉悦的低吼，然后跌在了Jared赤裸的后背上。

    他们就那样趴在车上，半伸展着，喘息着，颤抖着，大汗淋漓。

    当Jared回过神来的时候，他意识到了屋里的音乐节奏和不清楚的说话声。更重要的是他感觉到了Jensen身体的重量，他后背的汗水慢慢蒸发变凉，还有Jensen和他缠绕在一起的手指。他甚至都不知道它们是什么时候贴在一起的。

    贴着车微笑着，Jared捏了下Jensen的手。

    Jensen贴着Jared的后背笑了，“你决定现在喜欢我了吗？”

    仍然笑着，Jared摇了摇头，他没有放开Jensen的手。

    “那你最好开始了解我。”Jensen亲了亲Jared的脊柱，然后停在了汗珠落着的位置。

    一种新的震颤又在Jared的身体里泛起了涟漪。

    “明晚出来和我喝杯咖啡。”Jared贴着Jared赤裸的身体低声说道。

    “不。”Jared轻声说。

    “真的假的？”Jensen抬起头。

    “晚饭。要想认识你需要的可比一杯咖啡要久。”

    Jensen的笑声又亮又明朗，让Jared感觉到他身体里所有的骨头都在颤抖。

    他们身后突然出现了一个声音，派对上的声音突然变得很大。

    “谁锁的门啊？花了我半个小时才找到那该死的……喔噢。”

    Misha。

    “哦天呐。”Jensen小声说。

    “在我的车上吗？”Misha惊叫道。

    轻轻从Jared身上移开，Jensen开始挣扎着穿回自己的裤子，当Jared可以动作的时候他也做了同样的事。

    感觉有点头晕，Jared在提裤子的时候跳了几下。

    “我们在…我是说，好吧，我是在认识了解Jared。”Jensen一边系着他的皮带拉下他的衬衫一边说道。

    “好。”Misha说，脸上出现了一丝可怕的表情。

    “抱歉。”Jared在Jensen身后冒出来说。

    “我要回屋里去了。”Misha干脆地说，“这里可能没有足够的酒精能让我抹去这一幕。”

    门刚一关上，Jensen便大笑起来。

    Jared抱怨道，“他会告诉所有人的。”这真的是Jared最不需要的事了，他根本不可能忘了刚才发生的事。

    Jensen耸耸肩，露出一个明亮的笑容，“不用担心，我的名声会很好的。”

    有那么几秒钟，Jared不是很确定Jensen在开玩笑，但是那双绿色眼睛里的亮光还挺可爱的，“混蛋。”

    “那就说定晚饭了。”Jensen说道：“七点钟去接你？”

    “你知道我住哪儿？”

    “当然知道。”Jensen冲他眨了下眼睛说道。

    Jared在整理他的衬衫的时候忍不住笑了，或许Jensen身上真的有一些有趣的东西，“那送我回家吧。”

 

 

                                                                                                               END


End file.
